cartoonaddictfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mind Reader
The Mind Reader is a Club Penguin movie where Woow50000 is given a mind reading helmet from Gary the Gadget Guy, but Herbert Polar Bear tries to steal it to destroy Woow. Story The story all starts off with Woow and Gary in the Headquarters. Gary decides to show Woow50k his new invention, the mind reeading helmet. Woow puts it on and tests it. He is surprised to know how well it works, and decides to use it for good. Unfortunately, Herbert went out for the helmet. He tried to assault Woow in the Snow Forts, but is stopped. Rookie then used his propeller mind reading helmet to find Herbert, insulting him in the process. Herbert starts taunting Woow on his secret, and Woow tells Rookie not to tell him that he tests Gary's most secret inventions. Rookie and Woow walk away and then soon go to the Super Lightspeed Electric Dasher (S.L.E.D.). On there, Woow discovers that Herbert is wearing a Rookie costume, and decides to teleport to Disney World. Woow50k goes up to a hotel room and decides to order room service, which happens to be delivered by Herbert. Soon, Woow realized that Herbert is after him, remembering earlier how he said that he would make a door with the code 1-3-3-7. Woow looked again to see a code door. He entered the code and escaped. Meanwhile, Herbert took a Disney bus to go to a theme park to destroy the Real World. To stop that, Wow50k gives Herbert Polar Bear a fake mind reading helmet. When Herbert used it, the thoughts of everyone was "blah blah," which caused Herbert to spot how it is fake. Woow then runs away, taking to Real Life-Club Penguin Portal. Woow50000 then realized that he can read Father Time's mind to figure out the future. He foresaw Herbert using his EvapoRobot to vaporize him. In response, he flew away from Club Penguin. Herbert tracked down Woow using his Golden Puffle Penguin Tracker. YoshiCwaft (as a penguin with no name) saw the craziness, deciding to follow them. Father Time was concerned that the event timeline would break, so he flew to follow him. They all landed somewhere and Father Time ranted to YoshiCwaft. Herbert got his hands on the helmet, then go his EvapoRobot to shoot a laser at Woow, who happened to doge it. Suddenly, an Earthquake occurred, sending Herbert, YoshiCwaft, and Father Time flying into a giant bottle of hot sauce. Woow calls Gary, who knocks it over saving them. Father Time then decides to destroy the mind reading helmet and Woow is prepared for Herbert's next plan. Characters *Woow50000 *Gary the Gadget Guy *Herbert Polar Bear *Rookie *Father Time *YoshiCwaft *Random People at Disney *Random People in Club Penguin *Aunt Arctic (Mentioned) Locations *Club Penguin **Headquarters **Mineshaft **Snow Forts **The Town **Super Lightspeed Electric Dasher **Lighthouse *Real World **Disney World ***Hotel ***Road ***Hollywood Studios **Unknown Place **Innerstate *Unknown Place Trivia *So far, this is the only movie (and video, if you narrow it down to part 5) where Woow's school is mentioned by name--Club Penguin Academy. **Part 5 is also the only place where the school sent out a letter. *There are three total mind reading helmets in this movie: Woow's helmet, Rookie's helmet, and the fake one. Errors *Occasionally, mind bubbles look like chat bubbles *There are several typos throughout the movie, such as when Herbert breaks the fourth wall. *In some points, the white in some characters doesn't show. Breaking the Fourth Wall While they are in the Snow Forts, Herbert says that he wants to "keep the audience wondering." Gallery Herbert Breaking the Fourth Wall in The Mind Reader.png Woow Surprised in Hotel Room.png Knocked Over Giant Hot Sauce.png Category:Movies Category:Club Penguin